Black Heart
by countryangel218
Summary: 19 year old Evangeline Preston thought her life could not be more complicated than losing your best fiend and family. But with the journey of moving back to her home town and reuniting with the ones she thought she would never see again, Eve might just learn that sometimes we don't move on because we hope that what we lose, comes back. (This is my first fan fiction by the way :)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**_Black Heart _**

**_Chapter 1 _**

There are times in our lives when we want to move on, but we don't. For the reason we don't move on is because if we let go, we forget or hope that what we lose, comes back.

Just looking at that silver chain with the half heart that says _friends _makes 19 year old Evangeline want to curl up in a little ball and go back to the good old days. The days when she was little and was with her best friend. The times where her mom was still alive and her life was full of joy. Her live was never as good as people thought it was, her mom remarried and had 2 more children, unfortunately one of them died at the age of four. Which left Eve's mom, short for Evangeline, slightly in a state of depression. Eve only had one friend in the big city, his name was Dallas, Dallas Winston. He was actually her first "boyfriend", not counting her best friend down in Tulsa, he had cold icy blue eyes and hair that was so blonde it could be white. He also had perfect white teeth, which always confused Eve considering he smoked. Her and Dallas never really dated they just did everything together. Their relationship lasted only 5 or 6 years considering his Dad had moved them somewhere else, and she has not seen him since. Eve never thought her life would be so complicated except when she lost her best friend. She was wrong, dead wrong! On her sixteenth birthday her mom and step-dad died in a car crash with a drunk and her half-sister, Anna, was then take away and adopted by a nice couple who were living in Pittsburgh, Pa. Unfortunately since Eve was only 2 years form 18 she could not be adopted, only fostered. Eve was fostered by a nice lady named Sally who live up in Windrixville, OK, just about her home town, Tulsa! But one day before Eve's 19 birthday Sally died of natural cause leaving her all alone, just like when her mom died.

That annoying silver chain holding half a heart with a single word, _best_, is just enough to make 20 year old Darry Curtis cry. It's been 14 years since he last saw his best friend /some-what crush, Eve. Her mom had won custody over her since everyone found out her dad abused her. Eve had been Darry's best friend since he could remember, but her mom had made them move up to her home town, New York. Eve would be 19 now, she was exactly one year younger then him Darry remembered. Gosh he missed her, it's been a while since he actually thought about her. That necklace is really the only thing he has to remember her. "_Here, you can keep this." Darry looked down at what Eve held in her hands, a chain that said __**best**__ on half a heart hanging down from it. "It is to remember me by, I have the other half, mine says __**friends**__ on it". A small tear fell from her brown eye streamed down Eve's cheek, "I'll always remember you", and with that she kissed him, on the mouth, turned around and left for New York. _He had not realized he was crying until his younger brother came in, Sodapop, and asked what's wrong. Lying he said, "Just thinking about mom and dad that's all", stuffing the necklace in his pocket and getting up to make the gang dinner.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, please review or even just put a smiley face if you like it, I am almost done with chapter two it will go up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

_So I broke down and decided to post Chapter 2. Please review, you can revive as a guest! Well, enjoy!_

* * *

_I can't believe I am doing this, _Eve thought as her mind just came into reality. Evangeline Lace Preston was buying her childhood home, the one located across her best friend's house, the one where all her special memories and worst are located. Yup! This is really happening! She looked in the mirror and realized that nobody would remember her. The dark long hair is mow light brown with real highlights, her teeth a perfectly straight, she has breasts, and the black hearted bruise is completely covered up. The girl that was well known as Black Heart has completely vanished, under the makeup of course.

**_NOW IN P.O.V !_**

_Two-bit's POV _

Wow new girl in town, better go tell the boys! Hey guys guess what! Being the wise A** that Dallas was he responded in "you found you're a**?" which made Johnny, Pony, Soda and Steve laugh, and Darry just continued cooking dinner. "Well yes, but that's not it. The Curtis house has a new neighbor, it's a pretty girl! She is somewhat blonde too!"

"Hey lets go welcome her after dinner!" Soda suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what does she look like?" it was Darry who actually spoke up, which surprised the rest of us. He said he never had the time to date and bla bla bla, I kind of tune out he starts givng lames excuses for not wanting to date, go to the movies or in general go out. Poor guy just works to hard. Ever since he lost his parents he gave up everything for his brothers, wow, I am really out of character! Better answer him before I start losing my mind!

"Well, she has long brown hair with, what look likes natural highlights, she's tall, about 5'5 and looks pretty, she also has brown eyes."

"What no name?" Steve said.

"Sorry, I only caught a glimpse of her before she went back inside, I don't think she saw me tough" I responded with a slight frown. Pony and Johnny nodded in response, while Soda and Steve continued playing poker.

Dally said he had to go out and might miss meeting the girl, but I guess he figured he'd meet her latter this week. So that left me, Johnny, Pony, Soda, Steve, and Darry to devour the food that was put out on the table. After about 30 mins. all the food was gone and so was the cake, so I guess that leaves 20 min. for dishes and then to meeting the new neighbor!

Darry's P.O.V.

Two-bit came in announcing that there was a new girl who had moved into Eve's old house, did I mention that she lived across the street from us back when she did live here? Oh, well, she did. But anyways I was cooking dinner I could help but eavesdrop on this conversation. I actually surprised myself asking what she looked like. I guess Evangeline was still on my mind and that must be why I said that. Although the description sounded nothing like eve except the brown eyes, I still could not help but feel like she was here. I patted my pocket with the necklace in it and announced that dinner was ready.

Eve's P.O.V.

I had already ate so I was not hungry, just tired I guess. I did notice a tall boy with sideburns walking into the Curtis house, I guess he was a friend. I quickly turned and went back inside to unpack and clean up. My dad had abandoned the house and later died in a car crash killing to others. I never did find out who those two were. So there was not much unpacking to do and the dusting and vacuuming was easy, I was going to go take a shower and watch television, but something stopped me. The photo of my family that was taken before the big move, before my dad started abusing me. My mom gave me it before she died and said _the truth lies within. _Whatever that meant. So I turned around and when upstairs, but I was only on the second step and someone nocked on the hard, cold, dead wood door. I thought to myself, now who could that be?

* * *

Pah! Cliff hanger, good or not good? I wish someone would let me know how I am doing. Oh well, patience is the key!

ReViEw! :-)


	3. Chapter 3 Say What?

_Well, I should mention before I forget, the italicized parts are flashbacks. If I can remember to I will put it as so, (flashback) to help you guys! Enjoy_

* * *

_**Soda's P.O.V.**_

Darry may have asked what the girl looked like, but I guess Two-bit's description of her was enough for him. He never really cared about girlfriend and stuff like that I guess he still has that childhood friend of his stuck in his mind. I never really knew her, I mean I was to young to remember her. I only had this faint memory of her kissing Darry before she left for New York. Maybe that's why he's so down about dating, he is in love with her, and that must have been his first kiss! Man I got to talk to him about this! Bet for now I want to meet this new beauty of a neighbor.

"Well look who it is" Ole Two-Bit said. "The famous Dallas Winston is back in time to greet the new lovely neighbor!"

"Ah shut you pie whole Two–bit" was his only response before taking a seat next to Johnny. Two-bit was standing there grinning like an idiot.

"All right now, ya'll come along now" I finally announced after the awkward silence. We left Darry to finish cooking the chocolate cake while we went over.

I nocked on the door and all 5 of us greasers waited. With in a couple of seconds the wood door opened and behind a screen stood a dashing young lady.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Eve sprinted to open the door and what she saw she could not believe her eyes. Dallas Winston and 4 other greasers. Now Eve's not stupid but she pretty sure someone is missing, but she just shrugs it off and smiles greeting the 5 boys standing on her porch.

The guy that Eve saw earlier, with the side burns greeted her first "why hello there my fair maiden, I and my trusty gang have come to welcome you to this fine neighborhood". Eve giggled a bit and stepped out of the house knowing she was safe with them.

"Thank, but I'm not excatually new here, although I would like to know your names".

The guy with the sideburns continued, "Well now, as I stand next to you and point from left to right, I am Two-bit, this is Sodapop, his little bro Ponyboy, Soda's BFF Steve, Johnny, and last but not least-" "Dallas Winston", Eve cut him off. Everyone but Eve and Dally Gasped.

Pony speaking, "You mean, you know Dally!"

"Why yes, yes I do" Eve said while pulling that famous Winston grin. And to top it off Dally pulled one too, a matching grin showing more than shocked but relieved in a way. That left the gang's head spinning waiting for an explanation.

Darry's P.O.V.

Well, the cake was done a few seconds after the gang left. I guess it would not hurt going over and seeing the new neighbor. I can't quite put my finger on it but something feels out of place, or more relieved. Walking over to the old house of memories I noticed something very familiar about the girl. Maybe it was the grin, it looked a lot like Dally's, maybe she was his sister, but no Dally said he doesn't have siblings. Somethins' off, it's like a feeling I had before, but a long time ago. Argg Dang it! Why can't I put my finger on it!

Steve noticed me first and said "Oh hey Eve, this is Ponyboy and Soda's oldest brother-"

"Darry Curtis" the girl said cutting Steve off. My eyes widened, did he just say Eve,did she just say my name, and did I really **know** this girl!

* * *

_**Well, how did ya like it? Ch 4 is coming soon! **_


	4. Chapter 3 Say What? Continued

Sorry I forgot to add this part in :) Enjoy my mini cliffhanger? :)

* * *

"What! Two greaser that are completely different from one another and you mean to tell me you know them" Two-bit said a little too loudly.

"Yes, but I don't care to explain my life outside on my porch, why don't ya'll come in" Eve said.

Dally entered first with his arm around her waist and whispered "I missed you", the oldest Curtis could not help but feel a bit jealous for some reason.

Eve closed the door and turned the lamps on, then said "make yourself at home".

Again too loudly, Two-bit blurted out "I'll make myself at home when you start talkin' missy! How in God's name do you know Dallas Winston and Darrel Curtis!? Of all people! "

Eve just smiles and looked at Darry, put her hand around her neck, as if she was to choke herself, and pulled out a silver neck the had **_friends _**on half a hear dangling from it and said "I can't believe you don't recognize me Darrel".

"E…Evangeline!" Darry had already made his way to where she was standing and kissed her smack dab on the lips! Now it was Winston's turn to be jealous, why? Well, maybe because he thought she loved him! Maybe she still does, something felt weird, again. The feeling of awkwardness back back in the atmosphere

"I've been waiting 14 year to-do that" Darry said after the 5 second kiss. Eve just blushed and said "I never thought I would see you again"

* * *

So, the next chapters will go into more detail about Eve's life I will try and explain as much as I can, but comment if there is any confusion!

Also take note about the death of her father and mother and step-dad :) and the picture frame! comment what you think :) Have a Happy Week! I am going to Nashville this Thursday so it might take a little bit longer for my to post the next chapter . I apologize in advanced . Sorry about the grammer errors , btw.


	5. Chapter 4 Answers and Feelings

So there is just kissing later on towards the end, so just a heads up! I do not own anything Except the characters not part of T_he Outsiders_ ? Well, enjoy and don't forget to review! I must learn somehow!

* * *

Eve sat down in front of the fire place, between Dally and Darry, waiting for questions to come about and said, "Now, who's first?"

Johnny spoke up and softly said, "So what's up with you and Darry"

"Ah, well, we were best friends ever since, well ever since I could remember. We did everything together actually."

"Then why did you leave? If you were best friends?" Soda pressured.

"Ah, umm," Eve looked at the old photo with her and her family that was taken before the tragic events took place and her heart sank a bit.

"My dad started abusing me when I was 5ish going on 6..." Darry put her arm around her as Dally shot him a disturbing glare that everyone, but Eve saw. " He was either drunk or higher than any Soc and greased combined…". Eve paused for a second seeing the memories form again.

"I never told anyone, until there was a giant bruise covering my right eye. I had to tell someone, but I didn't want to. I knew it would destroy my family."

Ponyboy spoke up, "But even if you never told anyone, it would destroy you, and later destroy what you kept so hard to keep right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I just didn't want to leave my life. I loved it here, it's all I've ever known. Yeah I mean there were rivalry between the Soc. and Greasers, but it was home."

"So what happened next?" Asked Two-bit.

"Well, my Mom won full custody of me when I was 7 and said, we had to move up to New York away from my father so we could be safe. She also had a friend that she later married, he was step-dad. His name was William Wilder he was head of the Wilder gang. And because he-"

"Wait, you're part of a gang?" Soda asked shocked.

"Yeah that's another story", Eve said slightly laughing, "That part is where Dal comes in".

"Oh so your step-dad…" Johnny started.

"He and my mom had twins Anna and Jacob. Jacob died at age for with a brain tumor, but Anna was fine. She and I never really were best friends but we got a long really nice, and I always was there for her."

Their mouths were in a shape of an "O" as if to say they understood.

"Yeah, so long story short, my parents died on my 16 birthday and were killed. My dad died instantly, but my mom managed to survive for 5 hours until she passed, that's when she gave me that picture over there." Evangeline pointed to an old photo frame. "She told me _The truth lies within _yeah, well I probably will never figure it out. But any ways, Anna was adopted and I was fostered to Sally who actually lives not far from here."

"And where does Dally come in? Steve questioned.

Eve looked at the clock and realized it was going on 9:00 pm, "Well, ah, it's getting late, I'll tell you more tomorrow, ya dig? Your parents will probably be worried about you guys."

"Ah, Eve", Soda spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Our parents are dead, they died a while ago. Darry takes care of us now".

Eve's heart sank a little more this time thinking _I am the world's worst best friend. _

"Oh, my. I am so sorry, I didn't know…" Eve said sadly.

"It's ok, it's not your fault" Darry replied.

"Well, I better go and tuck my little sister in, so good night! And don't think I'm letting you off the hook with your story Eve" Two-bit said winking and walking out the door. Everyone got up and soon the rest of the gang followed, welcoming Eve and telling her to come over to the Curtis's house for breakfast, soon leaving Darry and Eve all alone. Dallas had even managed to slip a note into her pocket without anyone noticing.

"So, nice night out eh?", Eve said after the awkward silence.

"Yeah, ah, when did you get back?"

"2 Days ago, but I stayed in a hotel until everything was in order. So how you been?"

"Good, actually better now that your back, you are here to stay right?" Darry asked a bit worriedly.

Eve giggled a laugh that Darry had come to miss hearing and said, "Yes, I am here to stay, as far as I know."

"Good, I missed you so much", closing the gap between them. "You know you can stay over at my house anytime, just like the old days" Darry said smiling.

Eve could not contain the energy building up instantly inside her body, making her want him even more than she had ever realized. But no she could not do this, she was still in love with Dallas. Yes, even though he poof! Disappeared for a period of time, a part of her heart still loved him, but more of her heart wanted her best friend. The man she had known all her life, well sort of all her life. Eve could not resist the temptation, it's not like Dally is still in love with her, Eve thought, he left for God's sake leaving her, all, alone.

Eve put her arms around Darry's neck, pulling his head down to her lips as she started kissing his lips softly and said "I would love that".

Darry's P.O.V.

I could feel Eve's arms around my neck slowly drawing me towards her. And she kissed me, I could not contain myself. I kissed back with so much passion never wanting to let go. I never thought I would ever see her again, and yet here we are. She's living across from me, and were making out in the old house of memories.

I slowly moved us over to the couch, and she was then underneath me. I was kissing her, down her neck, and back and then pecking behind her ear, wanting to be inside her and never letting go. She moaned out loud before moving closer. I hadn't wanted a girl like this in so long.

When Eve finally sat up, she was blushing like she was caught kissing Romeo and had no clue as to what comes next. I laid down on the couch feet proper up on the glass table, and she had her head on my chest, and after about 10 minuets later I asked "How would you like to come over to my house have some chocolate cake, if the guys did not finish it already? You could stay over if you liked to." She just nodded in agreement, and we walked out of her house over to mine, holding hands that showed maybe just a little more than friends, just like when we were little.


	6. Chapter 5 It's not Goodbye

So sorry it took me this long to update. I know the time period is 1960's but I'm using songs somewhat from our time period in here. I think mainly because it can help make it more modern, but yet 60's ish.

Oh well, the song that is in this chapter is Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. When you get later on in the chapter you'll understand why I chose that song. **If you have any song suggestions that I should use, comment it and it shall be used. ? I own Eve and my story plot, that's just about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Eve awoke tightly wrapped up in Darry's arms and could smell breakfast being cooked. That was the best night ever! No, no sex, just catching up on the good old memories and talking about everything they both miss out on, in each other's lives. Although, there was some intense kissing that left Eve feeling kind of like a traitor.

Eve's P.O.V.

_Song:_

_Goodbye-Miley Cyrus (is the part italicized) _

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I don't know why I feel this way, I've told myself that I am over Dallas, but my heart tells me that's not true. I told Darry last night that I still have feelings for Dally, he seemed to try and understand, but I don't know. I just don't know what to do. Dally seemed like he still cares, and if my gut feelings are right, he's just a cold mean, hood who is trying to forget what we had, even though it's killing him not telling anyone about me. I just wish we never had to say goodbye.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I slipped out of Darry's embrace to go to the bathroom and low and behold, it's the famous Dallas Winston sitting on the couch talking to that kid Johnny, he looks like a shy little puppy, but when you get to know him, he is not all that shy. All of a sudden, all these memories of our past came flying by and I can feel myself suddenly running into the bathroom and slamming the door, on accident. No doubt there were looks of confusion on their faces, they probably thought Darry and I did something more than make out last night. I don't blame them but ew! I just meet him for the first time in over 12 years. When I came out Darry was up along all the other greasers. They were eating green pancakes? Um, well I can't eat breakfast do I decided to skip out and told the gang that I would explain more of my story later. I quickly kissed Dally and Darry's cheek before heading out and getting more confused looks on the other boy's faces.

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

I was changing into shorts and a t-shirt when I suddenly remembered that Dally gave me a note before he left my house last night. I walked over to my bed and took the note out of my leather jacket.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

I could not believe what it said, it had the last few verses of our song and a little note written at the bottom;

_"You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye"

_DearEvangeline,_

_Iknowthismaybeabitcheesy from the Dallas Winston you knew, but I had no other way to tell you this without saying it to your face and screwing something up, I still love you. I know I would never be able to say this in front of the gang, so before they had dinner and came over to see you I went home to write this not to you. Well, just in case it was you, I really took a chance writing this. So here it goes, again; _

_I never stopped loving you, you were my first love and I will never forget that. From knowing you up in New York and coming do to Tulsa and meeting Darry awhile back, everything now makes sense and it is fine with me if you still have feelings for Darry, he is your best friend, I understand, but I had to tell you this. Meet me at the Dingo at 1:00 pm. I have something for you. _

_Dallas_

Dallas's P.O.V.

Eve kissed Darry and mine's cheek before heading out. I hope she read my note. I still love her and even though she probably had feelings for Darry, I think there's still a chance for us, maybe. I just need to fix one thing first.

"Hey Darry can I talk to you in private, out back maybe"

"Uh, yeah, sure"

We both walked out back and Darry closed the door so no one could hear our conversation.

"What's up" he asked.

"I am going to ask Eve out."

No response, so I continue.

"I mean, I just…I don't know man. She was the first girl I ever dated and I never really got over her. I mean I still love her and well. I just want her back. I understand if she still had feelings for you, I don't mind. You and I are cool right?"

He just nodded his head veeerry sloowly. Well this is awkward. So, once again, I continued,

"If she says no, she's all yours man. But if she says yes, you two can still hang out and do whatever you want. I'm not going to not let her hangout with you, her best friend.'"

Well, Superman finally spoke up "Okay, I'm fine with that. Don't tell her I told you this because I swear I will skin you alive; she told me she still has feelings for you and how you were her first love, and all that. So I guess what I am trying to say is you have my permission to date her, but right now I have to go and cleanup the house, so let me know what she says". And he just walks away, something tells me he is not as okay with it as he pretends to be.

Well, its 12:20, better go meet Eve and see if she says yes!

I looked down at the necklace I was going to give to her before I had to leave New York, but never got the chance to...

* * *

Sorry the ending's a bit suckish. I got back from Nashville 3 hours later than I should have and I have been very tired this week and knee high in make-up work. The next chapter should be up soon. :3 Review! I need to know if it is easy to follow! The whole Darry and Dallas thing is a bit tricky, but I am having lots of fun writing it for you guys, sooooo FEEDBACK and COMMENT! ?

P.S. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE MILEY CYRUS OR THIS SONG. IT DESCRIBES MY LIFE RIGHT NOW, SO THERE FOR I SHALL MAKE UP A PLOT IN MY STORY TO GO WITH THE SONG! REVIEW/COMMENT AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	7. Chapter 6 Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. I just finished arena scheduling, a pain in my butt! My life is a mess and I have had no motivation to write a happy story when my life is completely the opposite. Anyway, sorry if you don't like it, any suggestions on what you want? The next few chapters should be better. J Thanks for following and follow for those who are not! :D**_Also, the italicized is a flashback!_**

* * *

Darry's P.O.V.

So I really don't know what to say about this. I mean, I think I love Eve, no, scratch that, I know I love her, but my brothers. I really don't have time for a relationship. I have soda and Pony and my 2 jobs and, that's it. One day maybe we can be together, but for now I think it's just safe to stay away. I can tell Dally and Eve had something special together because I never knew Dally could even love, much less remember a girl for that long. I never thought Dallas Winston could ever love anyone, but I guess he was different back then, and you know what they say, _you never forget your fist love_. So even though I'm thrilled that's she's back after so many years apart, I feel like I lost her a long time ago.

Eve's P.O.V.

_"So this is it, you're leaving, just like that?" _

_"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't want to, but I have no choice."_

_"I'm really gonna miss you" _

_"I love you Eve don't ever forget that, and if we cross paths again sometime later, don't ever forget that boy you fell in love with, because he is still there, he always will be, for you." _

So here I was, standing outside the Dingo. I was wondering what Dallas was going to give me. I remember when we were in New York, he used to give me a whole bunch of surprises. I guess times changed and so has he. I know he is a cold dark hood now, but I knew him before when he was kind and caring and could actually love someone. So that makes me wonder, is that boy I fell in love with still there from all these years?

"Hey, I was worried that you would not show up."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"So what did you wanna talk about"

"Well….." Dally pulls out a box and opens it, "It was my mothers, she had it on in a photo I saw of her once." It was a gold necklace with a coin attached to it.

"Oh, Dallas, it's beautiful."

"I want you to have it, and I have a questions for you." "Will you go out with me?"

"Umm, well..." I stuttered instantly thinking about Darry.

"If you are worried about Darry I talked to him. He said that it's okay. I mean I know you to are best friends and all, so I don't want to get in the way but -"

"YES!" I slightly scream, overjoyed that this was actually happening. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I could not believe this was happening. I never thought we would ever see each other, but I guess I was wrong, maybe this was meant to be, but then again, I did reunite with Darry. Maybe it was time I visit an old friend of mine, but for now I'm just gonna look on to my future, Dallas Winston.

I had to go to work and Dally wanted to tag along. I was part time as assistant track coach at Ponyboy's school and part time as a waitress at a family/bar restaurant called The Dinner, real original name there, but anyways, the couple who own it knows Sally, that's how I got the job there. But this is a place for greaser and Socs, I guess they don't really fight there, I would like to see how that works out.

So I headed over to Ponyboy's school and I am training him for his next track meet! I guess I never mentioned that I was a star track runner, but anyways I am now his "personal trainer", if you will. Then around 4:00pm I headed over to The Dinner to pick up my work schedule. I start Monday, today is Friday, and I initially am given off Sunday. Great I have the weekend to get all of my stuff done and catch up on old time!

_"Mom, don't worry you're going to be okay, they are going to save you." _

_"Evangeline," My mom said trying to wipe away my tears "I have to go soon, but I want you to always know how much your Dad and I love you. Yes, daddy, he only started beating you because of his drinking problem, but he loved you. You have the most purest, and forgiving heart." My mom handed me a picture frame with her, me and my dad before the abusing started. It also had a note on top of it, and read __**don't get to close to my casket, because my hand might not be able to wipe away your tears.**__ I took the note and photo from her hands and she said "the truth lies within" and then her head slowly sank in to the pillow and the heart rate monitor went to a flat line... _

Darry's P.O.V.

I was making dinner and waiting for Ponyboy to get home and thinking about Eve. I wondering if she said yes, she probably did. I heard the door slam shut, "Ponyboy?"

"And Two-bit and Steve and Soda" he replied, take that as a yes.

Ponyboy can in to the kitchen and leaned on the sink, "Hey Dar, guess what!?"

"Um you got an A on your English Test!?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not it. Eve's my "personal trainer" coach person!" Ponyboy said happily.

"Really? That's cool and good job on the test too, keep the grade up now"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, "Thanks, oh and since I don't have homework, Eve and I were talking earlier and it turns out she digs sunsets too, so I was wondering if her Johnny, Dally and I could go down to the lot and see it"?

"Alright, that's fine, be back around 10:30 if you guys decide to stay later, also dinner will be done in about an hour."

"Okay, and you should know that Eve and Dal are dating now", Ponyboy said while walking away. Wow, that kind of, sort of, hurt. I mean I know I should be okay with it, but I feel a bit jealous about it. I really hope it works out between them and all, I just don't want her to get hurt.

Eve and Dally can in a few minutes after Ponyboy left and announced that they were dating, and surprisingly everyone was happy about it. Everyone had something in common with Eve; Ponyboy; track and sunsets, Steve and her could talk about cars until the end of time, her and Soda can talk about anything under the sun, like dying food different colors, and Two-bit and Eve both like Mickey Mouse. But what surprised me was Johnny, those two had such a deep connection when it comes to being abused and jumped. Johnny must of told her what happened and about the scar. And of course Dally's her boyfriend and we're best friends. Dally sat next to Johnny and Eve came in and helped me cook dinner. Chicken and mashed potatoes. Eve dyed our mashed potatoes blue. After dinner her and soda were in the process of making black mashed potatoes and wanting to throw them at Socs when they pass us, which I have to admit is pretty funny. I gotta be honest, with only being here for about a day, Eve sure gets a lot done and made lots of friends in that short of a time period.

"Hey Mickey lover, mind telling us the rest of your story?" Two-bit asked.

"Sure, but I promised Ponyboy I would go watch the sunset with him in the lot tonight. So I'll tell you guys when I get back, alright?"

Putting his pouty face on, "Oh alright, I guess I can wait"?

"Damn right", Dally said putting his arm around her waist, "You wanna come Johnny?"

He nodded his head. Then Eve spoke up, "Dar you wanna join?"

"Naw, I gotta clean up the dishes and stuff, you guys go ahead." Secretly wanting to go, but wanting to invade Dally and Eve's privacy, plus I told Dal it was cool to date her and I have bills to pay.

"Awe, you sure!?"

"Yeah, go ahead" I replied.

"Alright, we'll be back later", and then the four of them walked out. Steve and Soda were playing poker, both of them trying to cheat and Two-bit came, over to get a beer and said "you're jealous, aren't you?" Damn, he was a good guesser, or maybe he actually has a normal bone in that body of his…. No, just kidding.

"Um, no not really, why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh well, just wondering", two-bit said and casually walking away.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"Wow that was beautiful", Eve said.

"Yeah", I replied. Dally must of gotten board because he and Johnny went for a smoke and they are now just coming back.

Eve spoke up, "So ya'll wanna go back now, I told two-bit that I would finish my story" Everyone nodded their head.

On our way back, Dally and Johnny were in front smoking, while Eve and I were behind them talking about, well, everything. I told her about our parents dying and how Darry now is taking care us Soda and me, and how I feel that sometimes he is way too strict and that I feel like he doesn't even like me.

I was kind of shock to hear that she understood where I was coming from, she told me how her foster mother, Sally, really did love her and treated her like her own child and how she was more strict than her own parents were. Eve said that Darry is only strict because he loves me. When we got back to the house, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling and Two-bit and Darry were fighting about who broke the remote for the TV and Eve went over to try and break them up while Dally, Johnny and I were laughing our buts, off. This is going to be a fun night!

* * *

Alright, so the next few chapters will include flashbacks and bits and pieces of Eve's past. So far we know about her and Darry's past and how her parent's died, but what about Dally and this black heart person? So I guess the key questions is, _who is Black Heart? _And when will this person "pop" up!? Keep reading and find out, also, don't forget follow, comment and favorite! Thanks! And hope you enjoyed! Updating soon!


	8. Chapter 7 Missing the Last Puzzle Piece

Missing the Last Puzzle Piece

So, I am kind of following the book now, but it's not exactly like the book. It is more spread out and I added and subtracted some stuff. So please don't hate me if some stuff is different. I don't know when the next time I will be up dating, so for now…. Follow! Favorite! And Comment! I love those emails that tell me someone favorite, followed or commented on this story! :D I only take credit for things not said by S.E. Hinton! EnJoY! J And I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I just finished school and I had finals. But enjoy. It should be longer than the past ones.

* * *

_"You'd be surprised how many people know me Charlie. My reputation runs from here to Mexico and back."_

_"My point exactly, people know you as Black Heart. The girl with brown hair and blonde highlights that covers her right eye with a black heart tattoo looking bruise. Not as the sweet country girl who just lost her parents!"_

_"I'll be fine, I'll just cover it up. Besides, it's been getting lighter every day, soon it will be completely gone."_

_"Alright, I expect you to come back. You're like my sister and Ryan will go nuts if he doesn't see you again."_

"Hey, Eve wake up!" Two-bit yelled in my face. I popped one eye open and said very calmly "Yes?"

"You crashed during Mickey, and Dallas and Darry wouldn't let me wake you up, till now." He said grinning like a little kid.

"How long have I been asleep? And your point of telling me this is….?"

"I dunno, its 11:30pm now. Pony went to bed. And You have to tell your story later, I have to go and put sissy to bed. So see ya everyone" Two-bit said walking out the door. Well, that wasn't awkward. Nor weird.

"Well," I started, "I'm heading over my house. I got stuff to do, see ya'll later". I walked over to my house with Johnny and Dally in tow, I told Johnny he could have the spare bedroom and/or even move in, and Dally sleeps with me or on the couch. When my head hit the pillow I crashed and drifted off in to a peaceful dream.

The weeks passed by and everything ran the same cycle; get up, go to work, eat sometimes train Ponyboy and go back to bed. I got off the hook with finishing my story, not that I don't mind, I just feel weird, I don't really know how to tell them. Dallas got hauled in because he probably slashed someone's tire and is now in jail. I love him, but it feels like we're falling apart. Our relationship was so strong and now it's like, nothing. I feel like I'm dating a ghost. You can see them, talk to them, hang out with them, but you can't touch them. I hang out with Darry more than I do with my own boyfriend. I know Dally knows nothing is going on between Darry and I, but he's now using my feelings as an excuse to why I don't hang out with him. Well, excuse me Dallas, but you never have time for me and when you do, I have to work. I guess I'm still in love with that little boy I meet up in New York.

So I was getting used to waking up in an empty bed with Johnny sitting on the couch, watching TV or no one being in the house at all. Dally would just wink at me or kiss my cheek if I went to the Curtis house after track with Ponyboy and I would go home eat and sleep. (Before he got hauled in). I felt bad about always eating at Darry's. I feel like a burden. Everything was the same old, same old. Until one day, I was doing dishes and hear a mustang. Yes, I am so talented with cars, I can determine the sound of a mustang. Hence why Steve and I get along so well. So I go outside to check it out, Socs don't come to this side of town, epically not here where there's a dead end. So I head out and low and behold it's Ponyboy being jumped! So like any normal person I make sure I have my switch blade and went after them. I yelled for them to get away and once the guy on Ponyboy saw me he cut Ponyboy somewhere on his face. That ass is gonna get it.

There was yelling and screaming, I saw the gang heading towards him to help, but I had other things to take care of. I slashed their tires. All. Of. Them. I ran back to help Ponyboy and one of them as*holes got in my way, not to mention tried to get me in the car with them. Oh no that bitch didn't. I don't swear, unless I wanna act tuff or when I'm mad, and boy am I mad. No one jumps my best friend's brother and then try and attack me. So what did I do? Punched him square in the face. Yup! One punch and his nose cracked and blood flooded out. The gang soon drove them away and it was pretty funny watching them ride off with four flat tires.

"Didya catch 'em" I heard Ponyboy ask.

"Nup. They got away this time, but Eve slashed their tires AND she did punch some guy in the face and gave him a bloody nose!" Two-bit said proudly. "Yeah with only one punch" Steve added in curtly before walking away. I have a hunch that Steve does not like Ponyboy. I'll have to find out why.

"The kid's okay?" Dally asked. I didn't know he was out yet. I feel bad when Pony gets called "kid". Not once have I called him a kid. Ponyboy said yes and then changed the subject, "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Good behavior. Got off early." He said as I walked over and sat next to him. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before handing a lit cigarette to Johnny. And lighting one for himself. I used to smoke, but no one needs to know that. Two-bit was complementing Ponyboys' cut when Steve suddenly said, "what were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" Yup, totally Steve like.

"I was commin' home from the movies. I didn't think…" Darry butted in, "You don't ever think, not at home or anywhere when it counts." Ouch! I thought. He continued, "You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? So sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade." I was about to say something, but I was too much in shock. Ponyboy just looked down, I feel bad for him, Soda sticks up for him, but when Soda's not around I usually do. Maybe that's why Pony has started to look up to me this past week. Soda and Darry started talking back and forth until he laid off Ponyboy and went in to the house. I guess that's my cue. I walked in the house a few seconds after Darry, while Dallas was talking about a movie sometime.

"You okay?" I asked seeing Darry massage his shoulders.

"Yeah, I just pulled something, I think."

"I think your being too hard on yourself and more importantly, him."

"Eve, he just doesn't use his head. It makes me so mad. He's so smart. I just don't want to lose him."

"I know you don't want to lose him, but have you ever though that one day he might snap and YOU would be the one that drove him away?"

"No, I guess I never really thought about it." He sighed and sat down in a chair by the dinner table. I said nothing, got up led him to the couch and started massaging his shoulders and back. Soda came in a few minutes later and took over. I went outside to talk to Ponyboy.

"Dally leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, like two seconds ago, if you left now you could probably catch up with him"

"Naw, I think I'm good. So you guys gonna go see a movie or something"

"Yeah, but were going next weekend"

"Oh cool", I replied. "Eve, can I ask you something?" Ponyboy said.

"Shoot for it"

"This may sound weird, but I was wondering if you wanna hang out tomorrow? Anyone could join, if you want", he asked.

"Sure, I have a few things to do but as long as you don't mind coming with me and ask your brother, it is fine with me." I said smiling.

"Okay! Can you come with me to ask him?"

"Yeah, Sur-"The screen door opened, "Ponyboy you have homework to do" Darry cut in.

"I'm coming", Ponyboy replied.

We both walked into the house and before Ponyboy started his homework he asked "Hey Dar?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it was okay if I spent the day with Eve tomorrow. She said it was fine but I needed to ask you for permission to." Darry looked at me, "I don't know, I don't want-"

"It's fine, really", I said.

"Well if it's okay with Eve then I guess so."

"Yay! Thanks Darry!"

Pony headed into his room and I told him I would come pick him up tomorrow morning. I walked across the street to my house, ate some dinner and took one last look at the family photo one last time before I went to bed.

Ponyboys P.O.V.

I was sitting here reading my book and thinking about that day. I was hanging out with Even tomorrow and I was actually kinda excited. I wanted to see what my brother and Dally saw in her. I know they bother love her and all, but I see her as a big sister. She understands me and actually cares about me and doesn't think of me as a little kid. I was still thinking about everything when soda came and told me to turn off the lights and go to sleep. He told me that Darry loved me.

Eve's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock and it read 2:45. I was all sweaty and hot and scared. It was the accident all over again. I turned on the lamp and looked at the calendar. The day of the accident. That must be why I had a nightmare about it...again. But the only difference was that I could almost see the face of the killer, It looked so familiar, like I knew him.

_"Mom! Mom!? NO! Please, Please no, don't leave me. I'm begging you. Noo, please." "She's gone. "She's not coming back. Take this saying and understand it very well. You are alone now and to fine the last piece,__** look where it all begins and ends"**_

I fell back asleep only to wake up around 4ish, so I sat outside and waited for the sun to rise. Then I went inside to get ready. I wore my normal plaid shirt and jeans and black boots that go up just below my knees. I headed over to the Curtis house around 7 and waited for Ponyboy and kept thinking about who the killer was. If only I could figure out the missing piece to this puzzle.

* * *

There you go, I should have the next chapter up soon. It should not take me as long because I am now out of school and I have lots of time to think! But anyways tell me what you think :) I love getting reviews that tell me how I could improve! Figuring out who Black Heart is, the mysterious guy with a weird message and who killed Eves parents...All coming soon :D Review, and Follow and Favorite! or just Comment!


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Piece

So here it is!I hope you all enjoy and comment and follow! I will love you all forever if you follow or comment! Enjoy! It's a bit longer than what I normally have been posting

* * *

Eve's P.O.V.

I picked Pony up and we headed out. He had on a plaid shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. We're matching! That's a bit odd. First we went to the Diner, in my black Chevy pickup truck, which pony was quite enjoying. I'm not rich, but I do have a lot more money than most greasers, but only because it was my parents and step-parents and Sally's money coming to one grand total. The only thing is, I don't get any of it until I am 21 years of age. Sucks, I know. Anyway, we were driving in the car to a place called Windrixville. That is where my foster mother Sally lived, she wanted to adopt me so bad, but she couldn't, but that didn't stop her from treating me like her own.

"So Pony, do you like horses?", I asked after picking up my check.

"Um, I guess. Soda is more of the horse person, he loved this one horse named Mickey, but he was sold, Soda never really got over it"

"Oh, well, have you ever rode a horse and it really hurts to be torn away from your horse."

"Yeah, when I was younger I did, but I don't remember that much now."

"Ponyboy, today is your lucky day! I am taking you to my foster mother, Sally's, place. She has this huge horse farm and that's where I am keeping my horses. We have people who work there so it's okay if no one is there for a while, but every once in a while I have to go up and check on them. Plus I need to ride my horse, his name is Majesty. He is a Mustang. "

"Okay, cool. I hope it's not weird I am spending time with you, I just wanted to hang out with you because you are like my big sister and I needed to get away from there…"

"No problem, it's cool, you can hang out with me anytime, besides you're like my little brother." I said smiling. I turned on the radio and How Country Feels was on, so I cranked up the volume and sang along while Ponyboy listened and laughed.

After about an hour we finally reached the farm. Pony was amazed at the view, I don't blame him, all country land. Nothing but hills and wheat fields with a house and 2 big barns. When you're up here you get the feeling that you're free.

First I got Ponyboy some food, all that was left in the house was peanut butter and jelly with a few apples, so we have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apples. Then, we went over to check out the horses, there is a total of 20 horses, I own all of them now, but before Sally died, I only owned five of them. In the barn, the horses have their own stalls and are separated by what they do. On the right side are my racers, and my western horses. 5 of them are rodeo racers, like barrel racing or cow roping and the other five compete in races like the Kentucky derby. On the left are my English horses, I lease all the English horses, but not my western. I also have a small extra barn for people who want to board, it can hold up to 10 horses. I have 6 horses in there now.

"Wow Eve, this place is really cool. You should bring the gang up here someday", Pony said checking out the view.

"Yeah, I think I just might", I said smiling. I was enjoying his company, it was nice. I showed Ponyboy the tack room and the indoor and outdoor arena and the hay barn. He must have been really fascinated about all this, I think his face hurt from smiling so much.

"So Pony, you want to ride?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess, but you're gonna have to teach me"

"No problemo, you can ride my other horse Star, he's the best for beginners." I got Star out of his stall and hooked him up on cross ties, got out his tools for grooming, each horses has his or her own bucket with grooming tools. I like to make them feel special. Once Ponyboy was ready to ride I took him and Star in to the riding ring and went over the basic and answered Ponyboy's questions. Then I walked to the pasture, with Pony in my sight, and to get Majesty all ready to ride.

"Hey Majesty how are you?" I asked him. He neighed in response and walked over to where I was stand and tried to rub his face on me.

"Awe, I missed you too darling, come on, we're gonna go riding with your friend Star!" I said as I opened the gate. Majesty walked out of the pasture and then turned around and waited for me to lock the gate. When I finished grooming and saddling I went to get Ponyboy.

"You ready?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"Out to view the scenery, you all good? Feel comfortable? Do you need a helmet?

"Oh, okay, sounds fun. I'm good, but do I need a helmet?"

"No, I don't wear one, but I do wear a cowboy hat to keep the sun off my face, want one?"

"Yes, thank you". I lead Ponyboy over to the tack room and got him a hat, mine is black with a silver band around it. His is brown with a gold band.

"Good?" I asked. He nodded his head.

We were just getting out into the fields when Ponyboy started talking to me, "So how long have you been riding horses?"

"Well I started taking lessons when I was five but I stopped when I moved. When I was fostered to Sally she had me start riding again. It was helped with calming me down about my parents. I was kind of a mess. I drank, smoked and joined every fight I could. I hated the world for taking away my parents. I was so lost and so alone. When Sally came and showed me what love was again I started getting better."

"You know what Eve, I could never talk about feelings and sunsets and stuff like this to my brothers or the gang. Sure they try to understand, but no one gets me like you. It's nice to talk about this stuff with someone like you. Stay this way, don't let something bring back your old ways, sure you may need them to survive down here in Tulsa, but don't let coldness and hate take over you like Dallas, but also don't grow up to fast like Darry and have no time for anything but work."

I thought what he said for a minute. This boy is really smart, no wonder why he skipped a grade. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it, "No offence if I offended you about Dally or Darry, I know you love them the way they are…." He trailed off embarrassed that he may have insulted me.

I smiled and say, "No, you don' have to apologize, you were being honest, and that's all I can ask for. Want to try galloping? I know there's trotting and cantering, but its bumpy to me." Ponyboy shifted in his saddle and said "Sure, but if I fall off I blame it all on you" he said laughing as we galloped off. We stopped at this big cliff where you could faintly see the city and all of the valley and land.

"Wow Eve, this is beautiful"

"Thank you, maybe we can get the gang up here and you and I can watch the sunset from up here. Majesty and I used to always come up here and watch the sunset after dinner. I bet he misses it", I said patting Majesty while he nods his head up and down.

"It's about 3 we should be heading back. I'll show you the house too. I also have to pick a folder one of the guys needed to give to me"

"Okay, but how can you tell what time it is?"  
"MDT"

"What?"  
"Mountain Daylight Time"

"Really?"  
"No, I've lived up here for a good while I just got used to where the sun is and figured out the time from there," I replied. Ponyboy laughed.

"Race you back!" I said as I turned Majesty around and galloped back home.

"Hey! Wait up" Pony did the same and caught up with me after a few minutes.

"Wow, Majesty sure is fast!" Ponyboy said once we got to the barn. "Yeah, he's my barrel horse, I found him up here actually. He was caught in wire and all cut up, Sally helped me nurse him back to health and let me keep him since no one claimed him." I helped Pony put Star away and told him that the horses need to cool off before they can eat or drink because they can colic.

"That's when their stomach gets twisted, it's like a belly ache for us", I explained to him.

I showed Pony the house, my room the kitchen and all that jazz. "You have a nice house here. Why did you move back to your old one?" Pony asked confused.

"I moved back because it was in my mom's will, I can have the house when I am 18 and when I can afford it. This house I don't get till I'm 21 because of the responsibility of the horses. Plus, Sally left a good amount of money to help me get started. "

I locked up and told the workers I will be up again soon and picked up the folder. Pony and I head back to the big city and he fell asleep on the way. Once we got into town Ponyboy was awake and I picked-up dinner for him and the boys, it was about an hour before Darry or Soda would get home so I thought it would be nice for them to come home to food. I parked in my drive way and Pony carried the food to his house. Two-bit and Johnny were sitting there watching Tv.

"Hey Eve", Two-bit said. I just waved and smiled and nodded my head towards Johnny, he gave a week little smiled.

"Hey, Eve!?" Two-bit said.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you had a fire pit in your back yard, can we have a bonfire?"

"Sure, only if you guys bring the stuff for s'mores and all of the guys show up", I replied. He just nodded his head and smiled. Pony and I then dug in because we were starving. "I had fun Eve, we should hang out again." Pony said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"I did too, Pony, and anytime you want to hang out, you nowhere to find me."

The boys came in when we just finished eating and Darry started talking about how he has to pay me back.

"Really, I don't need the money. Keep it, the food is my gift to you since I have been eating your food over the past few weeks."

"Oh well, all, right, I guess I'll find some other way to pay you back" he said while walking away to change.

"Well guys, Two-bit wants to have a bonfire, ya'll want to come over my house later and help set up?" Everyone cheered in joy, why I don't know. "Alright that's a yes, come over when ya'll are ready. I expect everyone to be there" I announced and walked out the door. Surprisingly Darry didn't say no. On my way over I took the folder out of my truck and set it on the table by the cough so I could open it later and then I went to clean up the house.

It was about 8:30 when the boys showed up and started on creating the bonfire, in all honesty, I was scared that they would burn my house down. Pony had told Darry about our little adventure and said Pony can go with me anytime, as long as it's fine with me.

I outside talking to Johnny and sitting on Dally's lap when we all heard a crash coming from inside the house. I noticed Two-bit and Steve were not out here with us so I quickly jumped off Dally and ran into the house with the rest of the gang in tow.

Steve and Two-bit were arguing and blow them was some kind of broken glass. The house went silent and everyone stared at me. Two-bit and Steve looked like they saw a ghost, and the other boys looked like they were frozen. I stepped toward the two boys and realized what broke. The picture my mom gave me before she died. The glass in a million pieces the picture hanging out. I didn't know if I should yell or cry or scream.

"Eve-"Two-bit started.

I cut him off "What happened" I asked calmly. Steve and Two-bit just exchanged glances.

I said a little louder, "I asked, what happened"

Steve started "Two-bit was standing over here and singing mickey and-"

Two-bit cut him off "It's all my fault. I'm sorry. Steve got mad and hit me so I pushed him into the stand and picture fell"

"Way to go asshole" Dallas said. I noticed something grey hanging out from under the back of the photo frame.

"Dallas" I said. He just scoffed. I reached do to get the picture, "Eve wait its glass you-"

"Darrel" I whispered a bit more harshly than intended. I pulled out the picture and taped on the back was a newspaper clipping. It was the date that my parents died. I looked at the title. It was the car accident. I sat on the couch and everyone else sat down around me. I read in horror as I relived the crash. Just like in my dreams. My mom's car stopped because there was a deer and there was another car and it saw the deer but didn't see my mom's car and swerved to miss the deer, but crashed in to my mom's cars. The guy's car was going so fast he couldn't stop it fast enough. Both cars went up in flames. "_The truth lies within",_ I said out loud with tears streaming down my face. I suddenly catch a glimpse of the folder and I open it. It had the same date but a different title.

When I finished reading it, it slipped out of my hands.

"It was an interview with my dad before he died. He died at the same time my mom died. He told the reporters everything. How he abused me and realized that it was wrong and that he missed his little girl. So he cleaned up his act and decided to come up and surprise his daughter for her 16 birthday and apologize, but the deer was in the way and he didn't want to hurt it, but didn't see the other car." I slowly said still staring at the floor. Johnny was to my left and pocked up the clipping and said,

"Looks like he taped plain paper to the back and wrote you a note"  
"What does it say"

Johnny read aloud,

"**_My Dearest Evangeline,_**

**_I am so sorry you had to go through all this. It was wrong of me to treat you like I did and I am sorry I hurt you so. I hope you can find forgiveness in your heart that is pure of gold to forgive not only me, but yourself. Your mother told me you blame this on you, it had nothing to do with you. It was me and I just wish to tell you one thing, and one thing only. I Love You Eveie_**

**_Love,_**

**_Daddy_**".

I took the note out of Johnny's hand, that's his writing all right, and that's the date he died, my birthday, April 18.

Darry was to my right, I didn't care if this made Dallas jealous or if he was my boyfriend or what, I hugged Darry so hard I could have suffocated him, and I cried into his chest not knowing what to do. I need my best friend and there he was. I could feel Darry's hand stroking my hair telling me it will be okay. I just cried my eyes out and had a little sniffles. After a while I soon drifted off into another dream.

_My mom and dad, William and Sally were all standing there, in front of me. "Mom? Daddy? Sally? Will?", I said. _

_My mom spoke up, "I love you so much honey, now know you know the truth, and I am so proud of how strong you are." She then turned around and went to walk over some bridge, turned around, smiled and waved and mouthed,__** I love you. **_

_Then Sally "You are my perfect little angel, I will always be here for you", she gave me a tight hug and then she did the same thing as my mother. _

_Next was William, "Be strong and tell Anna I said hello. You will see her someday, do not fear, we will guide you" and with that he kissed my forehead and crossed the same bridge. _

_Lastly was my dad. "Daddy" I said while running up to hug him, tears coming down my cheeks._

_"Evangeline, I love you so much. I am so sorry" he said hugging back. _

_"I forgive you Daddy, and I love you too." _

_"Do me one last thing before I go. Let go of Black Heart. That girl is gone, no longer tied to you. You will know when that time is." He gave me one last quick hug and crossed the bridge. _I watched as the bridge slowly faded away and I was watching my family vacation again, the one in my picture, one last time. Before drifting off in to a peaceful slumber …

No One's P.O.V.

After Eve feel asleep crying into Darry's chest, everyone but him, Dally Johnny had gone home. Each of the other boys kissed her cheek and wished her sweet dreams and waited for tomorrow to come and see how their friend was doing.

Darry's P.O.V

_Cause I'd surrender everything_

_Too feel the chance to live again_

_To reach to you I know you can feel it too_

_ We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe _

_I'd make you give them all to me _

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I Surrender _

Eve has gone through so much. I wish I could have been there for her. I just wish she could be mine and we could stay like this forever. _I love her…._

* * *

_I Surrender-Celine Dion_

**_~ So, how did you like it? Leave comments and/or review. I hope I updated fast enough for you guys! Now, for the part, you have all been waiting for! BLACK HEART! She will be in the next few chapters! So keep reading and follow to get instant notice! I hope you have a happy summer! ~ Also, I won't be updating for a while, I will be out of town. I'm Sorry, but I will be back soon though. ~_**** ?**


	10. Please Read!

Hey Guy! I'm sorry but I have to put this story on hold. I ran out of ways to connect it to the ending I want and I'm dealing with some issues at home. So it will be a while before I update, but I do have a story I started on a while ago so I'll post that one It's called _The Royal Escape _I won't be able to update as much either like I said I'm kind of busy and have stuff goin on right now. But I want to take the time to thank everyone who had read this story and who is currently following! I also don't know if i'll have the motivation to continues this story as my ideas for other story's may get in my way of finishing this one.

~Sarah

Ps. Please be updated and check out _The Royal Escape _when I comes out! Thank you all!


End file.
